


About Time

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Ruler of Garlemald!Gaius, Stripping, Teasing, beta-ed by PAPAYA <3, bottom!estinien, theres a little bit of everything here, top!Gaius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: This is a birthday gift for the LOVELY @quail aka @salamander pls enjoy :3-------------Porn without plot: Estinien has been away for a month in a bunch of little political affairs around Eorzea and Gaius misses him. This is how they say 'hello'.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



> Trashy summary but i SWEAR the fic is good ;-; also hap birth Quail!!!!

"Estinien."

The dragoon did not acknowledge the call, remaining focused on the view outside the window. The snow falling down the streets of Garlemald, so much alike to Ishgard's own eternal winter, it brought him a bit of nostalgy for his time as an official state's warrior, despite having been in the city not a week ago. He had, in fact, just returned from there, having been requested by the house of lords to attend a ceremony in the name of all dragoons, specially while being the Azure Dragoon of their time. He despised ceremonies, being the center of attention, and only made his way there because there was no one else to take his place.

He heard steps coming closer to him but still did not move, leaning against his lance that stayed firmly next to him. The streets down the capitol walls were quiet, empty, while he wondered how long it would take for Garlemald to regain its former glory, without being an empire, without conquering, without destroying. Perhaps ten times longer than it had before, in the hands of the ascian, but now it would grow stable, based on better values.

"Are you truly going to ignore me?" he heard the same voice that had called him now a moment before speaking once more, and could not help the smirk that grew on his face. Aside from that, he did not move, and the sigh that followed allowed for a tint of pride in his chest to flourish. "I see. Well, I am glad you have returned."

Always so... gentle. Not at all like Estinien had once imagined the Black Wolf of Garlemald to be. Well, not like he once was, in fact, back in the time they had met, hunting ascians and killing his own people for the sake of... what? The empire? The world? Not even he was certain, Estinien knew. His efforts, however, had not been in vain.

"Did you believe I would not?" he asked, finally speaking, and turned his head to the side so he could stare at Gaius from the corner of his eye. His hand gripped his lance tighter, but he did not move further. The garlean looked tired, but calm, wearing his way-too-stylish clothes that he so despised. It did not fit him, always looking better with ripped jackets and old pants, but Estinien could get used to it. "I have unfinished business here, I could not disregard my duties."

"You disregard any duty you so wish, you are no example of a good soldier" Gaius replied with absolutely no heat in his voice. He did look more tired than usual, Estinien noticed. Perhaps the work was getting to him at last. "How were your travels?"

"As boring as you could predict. I brought you a gift" he nodded to the bottle and box on the bed, and it seemed Gaius had only noticed those, eyes widening just slightly before he made his way towards them and picked them up, humming. "From what I remember, those were your favorites."

"They are" Gaius hummed appreciative, checking the wine's label. "Doman grapes, and" he checked the box, smirking "Lominsan sweets. Very kind. Although some would argue that a ruler should not be indulging so much, specially with lack of exercise."

"Gaining a few pounds will not make you less of a ruler, no matter what some might say" Estinien replied, rolling his eyes and finally turning to face Gaius with his whole body. "I continue my guess that they only say that because they wish to continue admiring your body, whenever the layers aren't there to cover it."

"Are you jealous?" Gaius asked, teasing, opening the box and taking a sweet in his mouth, humming as he chewed. Estinien raised an eyebrow at him and then shook his head, disapprovingly, before placing his lance against the wall and walking towards him. He reached for a sweet as well, taking a bite instead of eating it whole, and licking his lips just to watch Gaius' eyes follow his tongue. He finished off the sweet with a second bite, citric taste filling his mouth, making him salivate, and then hummed.

"I wanted to make you a surprise. I am aware I have been away for quite some time" he said, as Gaius placed the box down once more, this time on the chest at the end of the bed, followed up by the wine. They stared at each other again, and the garlean smirked.

"It isn't as if I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I never expected you to stay."

"But you expected that I returned" Estinien replied, not receiving a denial. In fact, Gaius' eyes moved down towards his lips, glistening with the left sugar of the sweet, and that was answer enough. "Have you missed me?"

Gaius' yellow eyes returned to his grey ones, serious, steady, hungry, and Estinien felt his stomach fill up with butterflies. How could this man still make him feel like that, even after all they had been through together? It was a question for later, sure, but one Estinien demanded an answer for.

"Have you?" Gaius asked then, eyes shifting down, this time not to Estinien's lips but towards his neck, searching. The elezen knew very well what he was looking for, but he would find nothing, his neck clean of any bruises, bite marks or handprints.

Had he not yet learned that Estinien was _his_ and _his alone_?

The banter could continue forever, but after more than a month without seeing Gaius, Estinien did not wish to go with their little back and forth for any longer. He gave a step closer to the man, his armor almost touching the garlean's chest, and looked deep into his eyes with all the certainty he possessed.

" _Yes_. Yes, I have."

He could feel the burn that always came with _admitting his feelings_ coming up his cheeks and ears, but he tried to hold it back for his own sake. He was no longer a child, nor he was an insecure, vengeful man. He had grown out of his ways, learned to be better, learned to grow, most of it because of the man standing in front of him. For his sake – and his own – he would stop being so uncertain. Gaius had given up too much already to have to deal with his own silly insecurities.

The smirk that followed his statement on Gaius face did not reach his eyes, which showed just warmth, happiness. He hummed, delighted with the answer, and then gave Estinien a look from his head to his toes, tilting his head.

"Are you keeping the armor?" he asked, now with a new lightness that made Estinien relax. The elezen shrugged, turning around and pushing his hair towards his front to give Gaius access to the ropes and clamps keeping his amor together. While Gaius removed his chest plate and shoulder plaques, Estinien focused on his gloves, letting them fall on the ground with loud clangs. The other parts of his armor followed, and then both focused on the legs and boots, until Estinien was just dressed with his under garments – a light, black, tight shirt and some leggings. He stepped away from the discarded armor and turned back around, looking at Gaius and his overly flourished and ridiculous cape-like coat.

"Are you keeping that?" he asked, in a teasing tone, and Gaius chuckled before taking off the pompous coat and throwing it on the floor. The vest underneath still as overbearing, and Estinien wasted no time in taking it off, pushing it away from Gaius until he could see his more flattering loose white shirt. "I thought you said you would ditch the ridiculous clothes when you turned emperor."

"Well, first, I am not the emperor, and second... apparently the people like it" he shrugged, both of them utterly more comfortable, and also less dressed, both points extremely appreciated by the pair. "I have already changed far too much, my advisors requested that I indulge the people, for a while at least."

"Changing an empire to a republic isn't the bad part, it's the clothes that concern the masses. I see" Estinien teased, unable to hold back a smirk at Gaius' annoyed expression. "Let us not talk politics. It is what I have been hearing about for a month, and I am tired of it."

"Somehow I feel politics will follow you no matter where you end up on" Gaius said, his voice soft, and Estinien all but relaxed in its tone, now noticing with great distress that they had yet to touch. They remained quiet for a moment, taking each other in, and Gaius then smiled, letting out a quiet huff through his nose. "I did, in fact, miss you."

"So have I" Estinien agreed, taking a moment to breath deeply and then bit his bottom lip, an urge in his chest that had only become worst during their month apart. "Gaius..."

"Estinien..." he whispered back, seemingly knowing exactly what the elezen was trying to say. Slowly, he reached out, moving his hand until his fingers were sliding through the white hair of Estinien's nape, cupping the back of his head, the touch alone making the dragoon close his eyes and lean into it, a shaky sigh leaving his mouth. Blunt nails scratched his scalp, gently, and it took all his self-control now to mewl in response, instead biting his bottom lip and breathing hard through his nose.

One month, was all it took. One month, and at the first touch he was melting into the man's arms.

With his eyes closed, head turned upwards towards the ceiling, Estinien did not see Gaius moving closer, nor hear him due to the blood pumping against his ear. Only when warm, slightly sticky lips touched his neck, that he realized how close they were, feeling the warmth radiating from Gaius, letting out a shaky gasp at the contact. His eyes fluttered, trying to open but also wishing to remain closed, while the hand on his hair pulled gently so he would leave his neck bare, and the lips on his skin marked him in heat, gentle kisses being laid on his pulse point, next to his adam's apple, in the curve next to his shoulders, collarbones. It was hot, like a seal in bright hot metal, carving in his skin despite the softness of the gesture. He gasped, quietly, wanting, the burning of arousal heating up his stomach. So familiar and yet so foreign, like a memory rather than a moment.

He felt breathless.

When he finally woke up from his trance, Estinien reached up, gripping Gaius' shirt with both hands and pulling him closer. The garlean pulled away to stare at him, hand moving from his hair to his waist, joined up by the other, all while Estinien's cold eyes stared into his, determined, hungry.

"Kiss me" he breathed out, like an order, and Gaius gave him a smirk and a tilt of the head. It was his attitude talking, Estinien knew, but Gaius didn't seem to mind – he never had, in fact. They stared at each other for a moment too long, Estinien's hands gripping even harder on the white shirt, almost hard enough to rip, before Gaius chuckled quietly and leaned in, taking the elezen's lips on his own. One month, one month and Estinien felt like his legs would buckle, a moan leaving his mouth the moment they pressed together. Gaius chuckled against the kiss, clearly enjoying Estinien's eagerness, but did not provoke any further, instead pulling the elezen closer by his hips and shoving his tongue inside his mouth, hot, heavy, intense. He licked inside Estinien's mouth, leaving nowhere untouched, taking all his air and giving back the heat he so craved. Their lips moved together, hands now moving, exploring, touching, unsure where to stop and how to proceed. Gaius moved his own up Estinien's back and then down, pulling the tight shirt away so he could slide one hand underneath it, feel his hot skin against his palm, and Estinien did pretty much the same, pushing his hand underneath Gaius' loose shirt, feeling his stomach, his scars and muscles, moving it up to his chest, while the other hand gripped on the garlean's short hair and tugged, provoking a groan that Estinien relished in.

They broke the kiss, breathing hard through their noses and staring at each other, as if they were speaking telepathically. They weren't, however, even though both of them knew very well where this night would end. Considering it was his fault that they had been apart for so long, Estinien decided to make it worth for Gaius, and pulled away from him, staring at the man as he gave him a raised eyebrow in response.

"Sit. Make yourself comfortable" he said, brushing his hair back, and Gaius stared at him for a moment before making his way towards the side of the bed. He sat down, rubbing one of his shoulders and taking a deep breath through his nose, while Estinien moved to stand in front of him, the burn creeping back up his ears. After a moment of consideration, he reached out for the bedside table and opened a drawer, glad that Gaius had not removed his ribbons during his absence. He picked his favorite one up, biting it to hold while he made his hair up in a messy ponytail, and then tied it all up in a bow, one that would not fall but would not be hard to undo later. Once that was done, he returned to his spot in front of Gaius, noticing his eyes focused on his now bare neck and shoulder lines, and chuckled to himself quietly, getting the man's attention back to his face.

Gaius remained quiet, waiting, sitting down passively as Estinien took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was easier to do it like this, he supposed, keeping his eyes shut as he moved his hands down his sides towards the rim of his shirt. Tight as it was, no amount of movements would make its removal as enticing as he wished it would, but he still had to removed it sometime and that time was now. He held the end of it with both hands and pulled it off in a swift motion upwards, letting it drop from his left arm to the ground. With his eyes still closed, certain now that his ears were probably pink with embarrassment, he slid his hands up from his navel to his chest, biting his lip as he teased one nipple, rubbing the nub gently with a finger and then pinching it, gasping quietly at the pain. His other hand, free, moved up to his neck and wrapped around it, loosely, head falling back to make way, nails scratching lightly at the sides. Pinching his nipple once more he let out a quiet moan, hoping secretly that Gaius was enjoying himself, since his eyes were still glued shut and would remain as such for the entirety of this little show he was performing.

Sadly, Estinien was not known for his patience. Letting go of his neck, he moved his hand down his chest and stomach, biting his bottom lip in the process, pinching his nipple again and sighing as he reached the rim of his leggings, now thinking about how they were probably hiding nothing. One slide of his hand further down and he was now certain it wasn't, the bulge pressing against his palm impossible to hide. He moaned, the featherlight touch of his hand against his cock bringing a shiver up his body, the leggings making it even more erotic for some reason. He wasn't going to start thinking about it, in fact his brain was far too focused on the sensations to think about anything, suddenly drifting back to the many nights during the last month where he touched himself just like this, wishing, wanting, needing another pair of hands to be the one caressing him. He tried to hold back a moan as he thought of those lonely nights in the road, fingering himself and fucking his own hand to the thought of Gaius _ramming_ him against the tent floor, reminiscent of the days they spent hunting garleans and ascians together way back when, wishing he could turn back time to those glorious days. He sighed, remembering, the hand on his nipple letting go to shift up and slide two fingers inside his mouth, moaning around them, pushing the palm of his other hand hard against his bulge, bucking up into the pressure. By Halone's grace, he was such a _mess_ without Gaius, how had he allowed himself to turn into this?

Estinien truly had not realized how far away he had drifted from the situation at hand, only reminded when hands pulled on his waist and lips attacked his neck, making him gasp and moan as he was pulled mercilessly into Gaius' lap, almost biting his fingers in the process. He removed his hand from his mouth not to cause any incidents, just quick enough to let out a moan as Gaius pushed their hips together, clothed cocks rubbing against each other. Gaius growled deep into his chest, just as he bit Estinien's pale neck, the elezen gasping and moaning loudly, even louder than before, gasping and groaning quietly as Gaius pulled away. They looked at each other, the position making Estinien a few ilms taller than the Garlean, their eyes almost black with want.

"Do you wish to make me go insane?" Gaius asked, breathless, hands sliding to Estinien's ass and squeezing it firmly, making the elezen huff. "Was that the reasoning behind your little show? To make me realize how much I've missed you, and fuck you until you cannot walk?"

"If you do, I would never be able to leave again" Estinien said, like a challenge, crashing their lips together before Gaius could respond. He groaned into the elezen's mouth, sliding his fingers underneath his leggings and pulling them down, but actually ripping them apart by the seams, unaware of his own strength. Both heard the sound of fabric ripping but neither of them cared, Estinien only letting out a moan as his cock slapped against his stomach the moment Gaius pulled the thing completely apart. The position was quite awkward for removing it the rest of the way, but they managed somehow, without breaking their kiss for longer than a few seconds. They bit, sucked and licked each other's lips, even hard enough to bleed, while Estinien finally sat down on Gaius' lap completely naked, pressing his body against Gaius' clothed one, grinding against his stomach like an animal in heat. Suddenly, the garlean reached out with one hand for the ribbon on Estinien's hair and pulled it apart, white locks falling down and covering his back as he groaned, confused. A second later, his hands were being pulled behind his back, and tied up with the same ribbon by the wrists, cock twitching against his stomach. Gaius tied them up firmly, tightly, probably enough to bruise, and Estinien looked down at him panting, chest puffed out due to his arms' position. Gaius stared at him, smirking, and then slowly moved his hands up his sides towards his chest, watching in delight as Estinien's breath hitched for a moment.

"Now we can take our time" he said, and Estinien let out a huff, knowing very well that Gaius had done that for both of their sakes and still not liking it. Being as energetic as he was, if left to Estinien they fun would not last more than twenty minutes, and while both appreciated his enthusiasm, something told him Gaius wanted to take it slow tonight. His hands moved from his chest, thumbs pressing against his nipples and gently scratching them, and Estinien gasped and moaned while turning his face away, burning from his neck to the tip of his ears. He writhed against Gaius' hold, cock twitching and leaking very small drops of precum, all while his arms tensed and his wrists pressed against the ribbon. He could snap it, sure, but he didn't want to, both for Gaius' sake, and because it was his favorite. And he was _not_ leaving Gaius again to go to Doma and get a new one.

So, he endured, hissing when Gaius pinched his nipple, arching his back when he leaned in and sucked it. His head fell back and his eyes closed at the pleasure, whining quietly in his throat as Gaius' warm tongue flickered and pressed against the nub. He pulled away, blowing cold air against the warm wet nub, and Estinien shivered hard, cock twitching again. It was sweet, sweet torture, for leaving Gaius alone for so long. He knew he deserved it – in fact, he hoped he did. Gaius' torture methods were _incredible_.

"Tell me, if you did not fall into _old habits_... how did you endure, so long, without me?"

Gaius' voice was calm, firm, uncanny of someone who seemingly had just _attacked_ Estinien a moment's prior. His eyes flickered open to look at the ceiling and then down at the garlean, breathing hard through his nose and seeing from his look that he would wait for an answer.

"I am not a teenager with endless supplies of hormones, Baelsar" he complained, quietly, with no heat, mostly because it was a lie and the amount of times he had touched himself thinking of Gaius in the last month was obscene, and perhaps a little concerning. And of course Gaius did not fall for it, one eyebrow raising, fingers pinching his nipple and turning to make it hurt more, Estinien's mouth falling open with a wet gasp and eyes closing tight. " _Fuck_..."

"How?" Gaius repeated firmly, the fingers still holding onto the nipple until the sharp pain began to numb and Estinien felt breathless, cock twitching, wrists pressing hard against the ribbon.

"How do you _think_ , old man?" he groaned, his attitude coming back once again. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Gaius, breathing hard, feeling angry and unsatisfied. "I _touched_ myself, I don't need any dirty hand making me _favors_ , I can handle myself just fine without you or anyone for that matter!"

Gaius let out a chuckle through his nose, seemingly appreciative of Estinien's anger, as he usually was. His fingers let go of his nipple and the elezen gasped, arching his back and moaning weakly, arms relaxing again. Gaius slid his hand down the elezen's stomach, rubbing the area above his cock with his thumb, and Estinien couldn't hold back the whimper as his cock twitched, aching to be touched. Gaius' other hand moved to his ass, holding him still, as if he was afraid that Estinien would fall from his lap at any time.

Unlikely, but always good to be safe.

"Tell me... how did you touch yourself?" he asked, thumb still rubbing the space between Estinien's cock and his stomach, just to tease him a little further. The elezen groaned, looking down at him again, but Gaius seemed impassive. He would wait until Estinien was talking.

"In every way" he said through his teeth, closing his eyes and letting his memories float back to those moments once again. Gaius pressed against the base of his cock as a reward and a warning, and Estinien hissed, knowing he would have to continue. "At first I... I thought only masturbating would help... I fucked my hand thinking it was you, like those moments when we had no time to waste, when we had to leave quickly and you would just wrap your hand around my cock and stroke him until I was finished..."

"But that wasn't enough, was it?" Gaius asked, another reward being received as he allowed his fingertips to move up his cock, from the base just to the underside of the head. Estinien shivered and shook his head, staring up at the ceiling with heavy lidded eyes.

" _No..._ " he whispered, biting his bottom lip and sighing through his nose. "No it wasn't. I missed your cock, ripping me apart, and your mouth, so hot and wet around me, and I missed your ass, tight, pulling me inside... I missed... your tongue eating me out, fucking me until I was senseless, and your fingers, spreading me open, teasing me, making me beg, and I missed your body holding me down and your hands gripping my hair and your fingers imprinted on my butt cheeks and your grip around my throat making me breathless and-" he was cut off by a kiss, groaning breathlessly against Gaius' mouth, the hand on his ass moving to grip on his hair and pull, hard, enough to make Estinien's eyes tear up with the sting, while the other finally wrapped around his cock, using the precum as lube, stroking him and making it burn, thumb circling the slit. It was so much, too much, and Estinien could feel his stomach burning and his orgasm approaching as he whined into Gaius' mouth, bucking up into his hand and shivering all over, all until the garlean pulled away completely, staring at Estinien as he gasped and bucked up into the air, a quiet sob coming out of his mouth. " _Gaius!_ "

"I'm not going to let you cum until I've marked you as mine, understood?" Gaius responded, his voice deep and raspy, and when their eyes met Estinien nodded shyly, swallowing down another sob and trying to wipe the small tears in the corner of his eyes with his shoulders. Gaius did it for him, before easily pushing Estining out of his lap and into the bed, the elezen groaning at the pressure on his arms. He wiggled a little, looking down at his hard cock, leaking and purple with want, and then looked up at Gaius again as he removed his own clothes, leaving nothing behind, his hard and girthy cock standing proud between his legs.

Fuck, Estinien could feel his mouth watering at the sight.

Gaius leaned down over Estinien, smirking at his clear hunger, and then helping him climb further up on the bed until his head was laying comfortably on a pillow. He wiggled to get his arms better positioned underneath his body, licking his lips as Gaius straddled him around his chest, cock so close to his mouth Estinien could almost taste it.

"Are you going to fuck my face?" he asked, no shame or embarrassment left in his brain. Now all the flushes and blushes were from pleasure and heat, and all he wanted to do was suck that delicious cock. Gaius smirked down at him, chuckling softly, and then slid his fingers through Estinien's hair, pushing it up.

"If you want me to" he said, tenderly, far too soft. Estinien knew it was just a tease, but it made his heart jump in his chest and fire burn in his stomach. "Although, you are going to have to ask. _Nicely_."

"Let me _indulge_ you then" Estinien said, far too gone to play any games at all. He wanted that dick in his mouth, fucking him breathless, and he wanted it _now._ "Fuck me until I'm passing out or next time I'll get fucked senseless while I'm away. _Please_."

His words had no truth behind them and yet were do bratty and annoying that he would have kicked his own ass if he had the chance. But he didn't, and the anger in Gaius' eyes was clear and bright as daylight. It was enough to make the man grab him by the hair, _hard_ , and Estinien gasped in pain as his eyes teared up again, the sting never getting any easier. He loved it though, his eyes closing and cock twitching, and before he could laugh or reply to such gesture, he felt the hot, heavy, salty tip of Gaius' cock sliding between his lips, and he moaned around it like a gods forsaken whore, widening his mouth further, tongue lapping the sensitive undersize with expertise.

He could not be the perfect lover, but no one could say he gave bad oral. His tongue had to be good for something after all.

Gaius groaned over him and Estinien forced himself to open his eyes, looking at the garlean's focused expression, his yellow eyes narrowed. Estinien moaned again, breathing hard through his nose, while Gaius kept pushing in until he was half way inside before pulling back. Estinien couldn't help but grunt in disagreement, he wanted to be chocking on his cock, not be treated like a lady, but Gaius simply pulled his hair harder and Estinien winced. Once only the head of his dick was inside the elezen's mouth, Gaius hummed and pushed in again, slowly, filling his mouth up, this time going further in until Estinien let out a small gagging sound. Gaius hummed, sliding his hand away from the white locks and down to his cheek and jaw, caressing it while Estinien forced his eyes open and stared up at him, licking and stroking the cock in his mouth with his tongue, cursing himself for his reflexes. One month was all it took for his god damned throat to not accept any pressure again. He had worked hard to fit Gaius' dick in his mouth entirely.

Gaius seemed satisfied however, staying still for a moment before pulling out again, taking a deep breath as Estinien focused his tongue against the slit of his cock, sucking and lapping at the opening, getting as much precum as he could. He was so _hungry_ for it. This time, Gaius pulled out entirely, giving Estinien the perfect time to speak.

"By the gods, _fuck me Baelsar_!"

Gaius stared down at him, Estinien stared up at him, and when he didn't move he opened his mouth to speak again. As he did, the garlean lined up his cock and shoved it inside Estinien's mouth in one go, choking him and making him again as his nose buried into the man's dark pubic hair. The elezen felt his throat fighting as the cock pressed hard against it's back, eyes tearing up at the burning sensation, but he loved it, he loved it so much, his cock twitching and toes curling against the sheets. _Fuck_. Gaius let out a soft grunt, hand returning to Estinien's hair, holding it firmly as he pulled out halfway and slammed inside again, making the elezen moan against his cock. He kept licking, or tried to, eyes closing and tears sliding down his cheeks at the pressure and the burn of Gaius' thick cock sliding against his throat, pumping into it. Unable to help himself he kept gagging lightly, but every time Gaius moaned at the pressure against his cock, and Estinien felt more and more pleased, arching his back and bucking his hips into nothing, cock bouncing against his stomach, leaking, making a mess.

If he could, he would have Gaius cum in his mouth, on his face, on his ass and inside him, but sadly he was an old man and he took _ages_ to get up again after a nice fuck. Luckily, Gaius knew this as well, and when his thrusts began to waver he pulled away, letting out a deep sigh as Estinien coughed and stared at him, panting.

He had not been breathless, sadly, but it would have to do.

"You are... so much..." Gaius mumbled, while Estinien stared at him, waiting. He chuckled, leaning down and stealing a kiss from the elezen, a soft and slow one that left him melting, a soft moan breaking through his lips as he craved for more, _more_ Gaius, _more_ touches. When Gaius pulled away, Estinien groaned, and looked at him to see that somehow he had reached for drawers and retrieved a bottle of oil. Oh _fuck_. Estinien wiggled, biting his bottom lip, and Gaius chuckled at his impatience, moving backwards and sliding his legs between Estinien's, using his knees to keep them apart. "Look at you, so open and wide for me. Remember the first time we did this? You could barely keep your eyes open."

Estinien grumbled, looking away, the shame returning for a second as he remembered. Yes, he could recall perfectly the first time he and Gaius shared a bed. He remembered hating himself for it, hating himself for enjoying it so much, just overall wishing they had never joined forces in the first place. How wrong he was, to think, at the time, that such a predicament would only cause them trouble. A single look into the present told him all the mistakes he had ever made while thinking about Gaius Baelsar.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when cold, lubricated fingers touched his cock, making him hiss and then moan at the strokes. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply, and Gaius chuckled above him before taking his hand away and moving it down his balls, towards his opening. Estinien remembered that the first times he stiffened, froze and tensed up, and chuckled internally at it, wondering what his younger self would think of him now. He sighed in relief when he felt the pressure of Gaius' thick, calloused fingers against his opening, spreading his legs further as to encourage him. Another chuckle later, and Gaius pushed his middle finger inside, meeting almost no resistance, but making Estinien moan nevertheless. He pumped it in and out just a few times, to make sure, and then added a second finger in, now causing a little bit of pressure. Estinien hummed in response, the feeling of getting filled making his chest warm and his cock twitch, a feeling way too keen to _home_ , more than he liked to admit. Suddenly a pair of lips came down on his neck, and a hand rubbed his waist, and he moaned again, arching his back towards the touch as the fingers in his ass kept moving, spreading and stroking his walls.

"Estinien, please, look at me."

The voice was quiet, soft against his ear, and he shivered all the way through, biting his bottom lip. When had he turned away? When had he closed his eyes? He fluttered them open once more, turning to look at Gaius, their noses bumping together at how close they were. Neither seemed to mind, eyes locked together, and Estinien felt breathless for a whole other reason, one he had taken way too long to admit to himself, let alone to someone else.

"I missed you" he whispered, lips almost brushing against Gaius', and his yellow eyes seemed to spark with _something_ that Estinien had no brain power to wonder about. A third finger joined the others inside him and he hissed, brushing his nose against the garlean's and moaning, leaning up to steal small kisses from his lips, all he could do in his position and how tied up he still was. "Gaius... _Gaius..._ let me touch you..."

He groaned in response, the hand on Estinien's waist moving down until he reached the ribbon holding his wrists together. He pulled it apart with an easy tug, and the moment he was free, Estinien wrapped his arms around Gaius's neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders. Gaius growled into the kiss but responded in kind, all teeth clashing and tongues rubbing, adding a fourth and final finger to Estinien's entrance and making him moan loud into his mouth. They broke apart, mostly because of Estinien, who slammed his head back into the pillows and let out a broken cry when Gaius pushed his fingers against his prostate, legs coming up and wrapping around the garlean's waist, pulling him closer. His cock twitched painfully against his stomach, barely touched and now rubbing lightly against Gaius' stomach, leaking even more, making a small pool of pre on Estinien's belly.

Oh fuck, he was ruined.

" _Fuck me_ " he growled, looking deep into Gaius' eyes and pushing his hips up, brushing their cocks together and moaning at the sensation. Gaius pulled his fingers away, wasting no time, and poured some oil on his cock before stroking it, all while Estinien scratched down his back and kissed his neck, biting, sucking, marking – Gaius was not the only one possessive in this relationship. Finally, _finally_ , Estinien felt the pressure of Gaius' cock against his entrance and moaned, arching his back and pushing down eagerly, only to have it slide against his crack and make him whine. Gaius chuckled, breathlessly, and held Estinien's waist so he would remain still.

"Calm down" he said, unable to contain his smile, all while Estinien stared at him like he was about to murder him. Maybe he was. Gaius chuckled again and lined up, this time pushing in, holding Estinien to keep him stead as he entered. The feeling, oh, it was so much, Estinien gasping and letting his head fall back against the pillows, heels digging in the small of Gaius' back as he pushed in, trying to make him go faster, fingers digging into his shoulders. Gaius held back a groan himself, pushing slowly until he was all the way in, grunting when he finally bottomed out and wrapping his arms around Estinien's waist, pulling him closer. The movement made him move away from the bed, back to Gaius' lap, and he gasped as his cock sunk even further, his weight making it easier to push in. Estinien moved his legs, pushing his knees against the bed and holding Gaius' shoulders, and then moved up, groaning as Gaius' cock slid out of his ass, aching and burning so _deliciously_ good.

"Fuck, _Estinien_..." Gaius mumbled, holding his waist, leaning in and kissing his shoulder, his neck and down his chest, anywhere he could reach, while the elezen sunk down again, using gravity to push himself down all the way onto Gaius' cock, groaning as it pressed against his spot again, shooting waves of sparks all over his body. His cock twitched between them, sandwiched between their stomachs, and he groaned loudly as he pressed his face against Gaius' shoulder and bit it down, starting to actually rock his hips, up and down, bouncing slightly, trying to find a rhythm.

Of course Gaius was no passive partner, using his own position on his knees to push up when Estinien came down, making the elezen gasp and groan at the slam of his cock inside his ass, back arching, chests pressing against each other. As he found a rhythm, a steady one that made them both gasp, Gaius reached up and pulled his hair with one hand, making him whine, before pushing their mouths together and licking inside it without Estinien being able to think about it, his mouth wide open and gasping for air as he was kissed breathless, mouth basically abused, while his ass was fucked deliciously by the best cock he had ever had the pleasure to be fucked with.

Of course that after all that playing and the fact that it had been more than a month since they had last slept together, that their first fun would not last very long. Still, Estinien had to say that considering how tired Gaius looked before they started, he did not expect the man to have much energy left, but oh was he wrong. As their movements grew erratic, Estinien's cock almost exploding, Gaius took it upon himself to finish them both off in a move the elezen was not expecting. He gripped Estinien's ass as hard as he could, probably hard enough to bruise, and pushed him down on the bed again, pushing himself in with _rage._ It took the breath out of Estinien's lungs, leaving him gasping for air, before he let out a moan when Gaius pushed his legs forward by his knees, pressing his thighs against Estinien's own stomach, bending him over like a doll and making him grip the sheets with all his could, knuckles white, and take it as Gaius pounded into him so hard the bed started cracking and hitting the wall with steady sounds. Estinien gasped, moaned and whined as Gaius tore him apart, splitting him open, so good, so deep, so much-

He barely had time to notice his own orgasm coming before he released, untouched, crying out and arching his back as his cum splattered on his stomach and chest, a sob coming out of his mouth at how raw he felt, whimpers following as Gaius wrapped one hand around his cock and stroked him until he was done. He gasped as he kept moving, fucking him, thrusting into his prostate and making him raw, before he moaned weakly as he felt Gaius coming inside him, cum filling him up and making him gasp in relief, eyes tearing up at the amazing sensation.

After what felt like a decade and half a millisecond at the same time, Estinien felt his legs falling down on the bed again, and a heavy weight being deposited to his right. He blinked his eyes open, spent, and turned his face to look at Gaius, who was half-laid on top of him, face buried on the pillow, breathing hard and deep while his arm wrapped around Estinien's waist and pulled him closer.

They remained in silence for a moment, catching their breaths, and eventually Estinien was able to gather strength to reach out and grab Gaius' shirt from the ground, using it to clean himself up, both on his torso as well as his behind. He tossed it away after he was done, turning to his side so he was facing Gaius, pushing the man's fringe away from his face and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his third eye.

Gaius groaned, moving his face away and looking up at him, annoyed, making Estinien smirk.

"It made you look up" he said, shrugging, and Gaius sighed before pulling the elezen closer and kissing his head, closing his eyes while Estinien timidly cuddled up to his chest, closing his eyes, nuzzling against his throat and closing his eyes shut.

"I did miss you" Gaius whispered, one hand moving up to brush the white strands of hair through his fingers, and Estinien nodded from his hiding spot, breathing Gaius in and rubbing his chest lightly with his hands.

"So did I..."

He felt Gaius' smile against his head and chuckled, leaning closer, tangling their legs together as they settled down.

They could talk about that month apart later, now it was time to enjoy some well deserved company.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are nice but this is a birthday gift!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
